Architecture
UnEpic's Original Multiplayer Maps were created by its developer. Additional maps may be created by the community and submitted for consideration to be made official maps included in their own campaigns. The multiplayer portion and its map editor were in early access on the steam version of UnEpic. All other versions found at other digital distribution websites (Such as Humble Bundle and GoG.com). Now the multiplayer and the map editor are only available on the Steam version of Unepic. Getting Started As of January 1st, 2014, all architecture items can be purchased for 1 gold from the various vendors in the Hero's Home. You may reach the Hero's home from one of the main options in the Multiplayer Menu. After you purchase these items, you can organize them or use them in the map Editor by looking at the Architecture menu (Keyboard Shortcut) assigning them to the toolbar of the GM character. They behave similar as spells you can cast and will create the specified item in the spot you are in with a few exceptions. Since the patch 1.49.00, there is no more architecture vendor in the Hero's Home. The Architecture menu must be unlocked by finding it in the second Unepic Official Multiplayer map: "The Search for Magic". When in the editor, you will notice that when using your mouse a grid appears over the room, displaying every cell in that room. You are able to select these cells, but as of January 1st, 2014, you are only able to interact with selected cells using the Bulldozer and the Magic Starfish tool. Tools When starting with editing a map in UnEpic, the sheer amount of tools may be confusing. Here's some of the pivotal ones you will be using often to start a map's room and zone design. All items are now available as you unlock the Architecture Menu. *Bulldozer - The bulldozer is allows you to scult rooms by using the mouse to toggle if a square is open or wall. *Magic Starfish - This allows you to teleport the GM character to the location of your mouse if the square is open. *Night Vision - This allows you to toggle a view that allows you to see all parts of the screen, no matter the lighting or lack thereof. It adds a green tint though. *Dig Down - This may seem to overlap with the bulldozer, but it's an essential tool to create many of the tips and tricks with the editor as it manipulates the ground beneath many of the other tools. *Light/Permanant Light - Lighting plays a large role in UnEpic's maps to ensure they have an acceptable look and feel. Permanent lights are always turned on, while Light creates torches that are unlit and, even if you lit them in the editor, will be unlit if you start a new game on that map. *Doors - Doors allow you to work with the second layer. *Player Start Locations - These four items allow you to set the start location (or spawn) of the four available characters. *Activate Dungeon - This toggles between the GM character and your normal character to test the map. Note that activating a dungeon does not "override" editor mode. Additional Tools There are many ways to approach creating a map after obtaining the tools mentioned previously. Here is a list of categories of the remaining styles of tools. *Other Scuplting Tools *Triggerable Tools (ie: Dialogue, Lever, Kill Creatures, etc) *Creature Tools *Trap Tools *Boss Tools *Miscellaneous tools Resources As resources, guides and tutorials are created within the community, they will be linked here. *Example 1 *Example 2